The Internet, also referred to as the worldwide web (WWW), has become a mass media source where every client can easily upload and download multimedia content. Some people tend to do so in order to share their creation with their friends and colleagues all around the world and others for commercial motives, for example, painters who sells their paintings over the internet.
In this modern age the enforcement of copyrights has become much more complicated. It seems that authorities do not have sufficient means for identifying infringements of copyrights of proprietary content over the web.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that assigns multimedia content to its respective creator.